


Ich bin am Leben

by BonnieGaynor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieGaynor/pseuds/BonnieGaynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von der ersten Begegnung an kann Severus die neue Kollegin nicht leiden - wer unterrichtet schon Keltische Sprachen! Am liebsten würde er sie sofort hinausekeln - doch entpuppt sie sich als Herausforderung, an der er langsam Gefallen zu finden scheint. Und die Karten seines Lebens werden neu gemischt... / Beginn: Stein d. Weisen, Canon-treu / Drama/Freundschaft/Romanze/H&C/ tbc!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin am Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Alles Bekannte gehört natürlich JKR.
> 
> Inspiriert von Eyþór Ingi Gunnlaugsson’s „Ég á Líf“

Arianrhod Llewelyn checkte noch ein letztes Mal ihren Koffer darauf, dass sie auch wirklich alles eingepackt hatte, warf einen letzten Blick auf den Kalender (10. August 1991) und strich sich das lange, dunkelbraune Haar aus dem Gesicht. Geschafft. Hogwarts konnte kommen.

Ein Schauer durchlief die junge Frau, nach ihrem Studium würde sie nun zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtig arbeiten, und dann gleich an dieser respektablen, alten Schule! Manchmal, wenn sie die Panik überkam, verspürte sie große Lust, dem Schulleiter einfach eine Eule zu schicken und ihren Vertrag zurückzuziehen.

„Tief durchatmen, Arian, einfach tief durchatmen“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, glättete die Decke auf ihrem Bett und zupfte einen Flusen von ihrem weinroten Kleid. „Es wird nichts passieren, du kannst deine Sache wie keine andere, außerdem gibt es niemanden, mit dem du dich vergleichen müsstest. Außerdem bist du keine Frau für  halbe Sachen, du hast den Job angenommen, also ziehst du das jetzt auch durch!“

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab, sodass der schwere Koffer hinter ihr die enge Holztreppe hinab schwebte. Die Stiege knarzte unter ihren Schritten und noch mehr von der alten weißen Farbe blätterte von den Stufen ab. Ein neuer Anstrich wäre mal wieder bitter nötig.

Die Küche war aufgeräumt und sauber, frische Gardinen vor den kleinen Sprossenfenstern, durch die sich ein atemberaubender Blick auf das Mumbles Bay bot. Arian lächelte. Sie würde ihre Heimat sehr vermissen, doch Schottland war auf jeden Fall einen Besuch wert und dank Magie konnte sie jederzeit (naja, zumindest fast jederzeit) in ihrem Häuschen vorbeischauen.

Ein vorwurfsvolles Kreischen riss sie zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Jaja, Caryl, schon gut“, beruhigte Arian ihre Waldkauz-Dame, „wir machen uns gleich vom Acker und dann kannst du aus dem blöden Käfig raus, versprochen!“

Sie ließ einen letzten Blick durch den Raum schweifen, dann dirigierte sie ihr Gepäck zur Tür hinaus und verschloss diese mit verschiedenen Sprüchen gegen neugierige Eindringlinge. The Mumbles war zwar voller Muggel, doch bisher hatten die Zauber um ihr Haus immer gehalten und der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung eine hübsche Blumenwiese vorgegaukelt. Nicht, dass Arians Garten trist und hässlich gewesen wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, aber sie wollte lieber keine Muggel dabei haben, wenn irgendetwas Magisches auf ihrem Grundstück passierte. Was sich doch gelegentlich nicht vermeiden ließ, wenn man eine Hexe war.

Caryl rief noch einmal, jetzt zwar etwas leiser, weil sie bereits an der frischen Luft war, doch ihr eigentliches Ziel, nämlich endlich aus dem miesen Käfig rauszukommen, hatte sie noch nicht erreicht.

Schmunzelnd packte Arian ihre sieben Sachen, verließ durch ein Hintertor ihr Grundstück, drehte sich auf der Stelle und disapparierte.

 

***OoOoO***

 

Severus Snapes Meinung über die großen Ferien war gespalten. Einerseits gab es nichts Schöneres als einfach einmal seine Ruhe von den ewig nervenden Bälgern zu haben und sich ungestört ein paar Experimenten widmen zu können, andererseits wurde es irgendwann etwas eintönig, so allein in dem riesigen Schloss, ohne jemanden anfahren zu können. Das fehlte einem wirklich nach einiger Zeit, musste er sich eingestehen, denn er konnte in seinem heruntergekommenen Haus in einem Muggelwohngebiet nicht nach Lust und Laune Tränke zusammenbrauen, die Explosions- (und damit die Entdeckungsgefahr) war einfach zu hoch. Des Weiteren könnte ihm dabei aus Versehen die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Womit er an Hogwarts gebunden war.

Er erhob sich von seinem weichen Ledersessel, schwankte etwas (huch, wohl etwas mehr Wein getrunken als gedacht…) und ging hinüber in sein Büro, um sich ein wenig Lektüre zu beschaffen. Zu seinem Erstaunen stand dort ein winziger Hauself vor seinem Schreibtisch, einen großen, gelblichen Umschlag in den langen Fingern und riesige, ängstliche Augen auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet.

„Bl-Blinky s-soll dem S-Sir diesen Br-Brief vom Sch-Schulleiter übergeben, Sir“, stotterte das kleine Geschöpf und hielt ihm das Kuvert mit zitternden Armen entgegen. Eigentlich zitterte der ganze Elf vor Angst.

‚Oh nein, was will der denn schon wieder?!‘, war Severus‘ erster Gedanke. Nachrichten von Dumbledore in den Ferien waren selten ein gutes Zeichen. Ungeduldig entriss er dem Hauselfen die Botschaft und schickte ihn mit einer genervten Handbewegung weg. Als der Bote disapparierte, hatte er den Brief bereits geöffnet und aufgefaltet.

„Oh, Albus!“, stöhnte er wenige Sekunden später, als er den Text überflogen hatte. Eine Lehrerversammlung am 10. August! Er befand sich noch in der Phase, in der er keine Gesellschaft herbeisehnte, auch nicht zu weniger freundlichen Zwecken, und jetzt sowas! Und, was das Beste war, Dumbledore hatte noch nicht einmal einen Grund genannt. Das waren immer die allertollsten Veranstaltungen...

Severus Laune erreichte schneller ihren Tiefpunkt als er es ihr persönlich zugetraut hätte. Grummelnd und leise vor sich hin fluchend kehrte er in seine Räume zurück, um wenigstens etwas gegen die Alkoholfahne zu tun. Wer rechnete an so einem Tag auch schon damit, noch gebraucht zu werden?

 

***OoOoO***

 

Arian apparierte direkt vor einem hohen, schmiedeeisernen Tor, das auf jeder Seite von zwei geflügelten Ebern bewacht wurde.

‚Was auch sonst, bei dem Namen!‘, dachte sie sich.

Caryl zeterte in ihrem Käfig und machte einen Heidenkrach, sodass Arian sich peinlich berührt umsah. Dumbledore hatte ihr geschrieben, jemand würde sie abholen kommen, und diesem jemand wollte sie nicht gleich den Eindruck vermitteln, sie hätte nicht einmal Kontrolle über ihr Haustier.

Während die Eule weiter kreischend gegen die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs flog, näherte sich ein gewaltiger, bärtiger Mann von innen dem Tor.

„‘Lo, Sie sin‘ Miss Lewelin? Willkommen in Hogwarts!“ Er öffnete das Tor und winkte Arian hinein.

„Guten Tag, ja, die bin ich!“, grüßte sie und betrat die weitläufige Anlage. „Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“

„Hagrid“, stellte sich der Mann vor, „Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Lassen Se die Eule raus, kann man ja nich mit anseh’n, se kann zu den andren in die Eulerei.“

Kaum hatte Arian Caryl aus der engen Behausung befreit, da flatterte diese auch schon glücklich davon.

„Jetzt geht es ihr eindeutig besser, sie hasst Käfige“, erzählte Arian Hagrid lächelnd. „Und Reisen!“

Als nächstes führte Hagrid sie hinauf zum Schloss. Arian war völlig überwältigt von dem Anblick der vier hohen Türme und den malerischen Bergen im Hintergrund. Sie stiegen die steinernen Stufen zum Portal hinauf und gelangten in die Eingangshalle.

„Hier is‘ die Große Halle, wo die Mahlzeiten stattfinden“, erklärte Hagrid und deutete mit einem riesigen Finger auf eine große Flügeltür zu ihrer Rechten. „Da hinauf“ – er wies auf eine breite Marmortreppe direkt ihnen gegenüber – „geht‘s hoch in die andren Stockwerke. Ihre Räume sin‘ im zweiten Stock, zeig‘ ich Ihnen gleich. Rechts geht’s nach Hufflepuff, links Slytherin“ – zwei Gänge die nach unten führten, auf beiden Seiten der Treppe – „un‘ hier ganz links sin‘ Klassenzimmer un‘ das Lehrerzimmer. Da soll’n Se in einer Stunde sein.“

Arian war immer noch halb sprachlos, also nickte sie bloß und folgte Hagrid nach oben in den zweiten Stock.

„Hier wär’n wir!“ Er stoppte vor einer Tür aus dunklem Holz, neben der ein wunderschöner Wandteppich hing, auf dem eine Horde Zauberer von einem roten Drachen gejagt wurde. Hagrid besah sich den Teppich, dann Arian. „Sie sin‘ Waliserin, hat Dumbledore gesagt. Sollt‘ wohl n Gag sein.“ Er lachte, was wie ein tiefes Rumpeln klang, und auch Arian musste grinsen. Dieser Kerl war ihr jetzt schon sympathisch.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Hagrid und betrat ihr neues Zuhause. Zugegeben, es war noch etwas karg, doch trotzdem hatten die Räume ein heimeliges Flair. Im Wohnraum befand sich ein prunkvoller Kamin, in dem schon ein fröhliches Feuer flackerte, zusammen mit einem gemütlich aussehenden Sofa, das Badezimmer hatte durch seine vielen Verzierungen einen beinahe barocken Touch und das Schlafzimmer wurde von einem prächtigen Himmelbett mit samtblauen Vorhängen dominiert.

Vor lauter Staunen und Umsehen hatte sie kaum Möglichkeit, sich auch nur ein bisschen einzurichten, bevor es schon Zeit wurde, hinunter ins Lehrerzimmer zu gehen, wo sie zum ersten Mal auf ihre zukünftigen Kollegen treffen würde. Eine Welle der Aufregung flutete in ihr hoch, als sie noch einen letzten Bürstenstrich durch ihr langes, dunkelbraunes Haar machte. Sie würde wohl die jüngste von allen sein. Was würden die anderen von ihr erwarten? War sie überhaupt gut genug, um junge Zauberer und Hexen zu unterrichten?

Ein leises Tock-tock an ihrem Fenster riss sie aus den Gedanken. Die aschgraue Eule ihres Freundes Robbie hockte auf der Fensterbank, eine Notiz im Schnabel.

 

_Helo cariad,_

_viel Glück bei deiner ersten Versammlung! Du schaffst das!_

_Rwy’n dy garu di,_

 

Arian lächelte. Robbie war seit zwei Jahren ihr fester Freund, ein Engländer, und schlug immer extra walisische Phrasen nach, um ihr eine Freude zu machen und zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte, was sie sehr rührend fand. Nur diese Herzchen über den Is könnte er ihretwegen ruhig weglassen.

So bestärkt warf sie ihre Haare zurück und verließ ihre Räume.

 

Das von zwei Wasserspeiern flankierte Lehrerzimmer war nicht schwer zu finden, sodass Arians Nervosität nicht durch einen langen Weg abgebaut werden konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil, es verstärkte sie sogar noch. Ihre Hände fühlten sich feucht an und ihr Herz raste wie eine Herde wilder Zentauren.

‚Himmel, Arian!‘, schalt sie sich. ‚Keiner wird dir was tun, reiß dich zusammen!‘

Mit zitternden Händen drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und betrat das Lehrerzimmer.

„Arianrhod, willkommen!“ Albus Dumbledore kam ihr in einer tiefvioletten Robe, bestickt mit goldenen Sternen, entgegen, schüttelte ihre Hand und führte sie zu dem langen rechteckigen Tisch, der den gesamten, mit dunklem Holz getäfelten Raum einnahm, und um den eine Ansammlung verschiedenster Stühle verteilt war. „Meine lieben Kollegen – dies ist Arianrhod Llewelyn, unser frischer Neuzugang aus Wales. Zu der einen Frage, die Sie sich gerade vielleicht stellen: sie ist nicht hier zur Schule gegangen, sondern hat die Germanische Zaubererakademie in Deutschland besucht.  Und um die zweite Frage zu beantworten: Arianrhod wird ab dem kommenden Schuljahr ein von mir neu eingeführtes Fach unterrichten: Keltische Sprachen. Ich befinde es als wichtig, unseren Schützlingen die Möglichkeit zu geben, auch die uralte Magie hinter diesen Sprachen zu verstehen. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird für uns alle eine Bereicherung sein! Herzlich Willkommen!“

Die Hogwarts-Lehrer lächelten Arian, die ungewollt rot wurde und einen Dank murmelte, zu und klatschten kurz. Dann trat eine Dame von etwa Mitte 70 vor.

„Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, einem der vier Häuser. Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen!“, begrüßte sie Arian warm. Mit ihren schwarzen, zu einem festen Knoten zurückgebundenen Haaren und der quadratischen Brille auf der Nase wirkte sie strenger als ihr Ton annehmen ließ.

Gleich darauf stellten sich ihr auch die übrigen Lehrer vor und bei keinem hatte Arian das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mit ihm oder ihr zurecht kommen würde (gut, diese Wahrsagelehrerin, Sybill Trelawney, war zugegeben etwas arg seltsam, aber was konnte man bei _so einem_ Fach auch anderes erwarten?), und ihre Aufregung legte sich langsam, als sich die ersten schon wieder verabschiedeten und ihre eine gute Eingewöhnung wünschten.

Die meisten hatten bereits das Zimmer verlassen, als Dumbledore noch etwas einzufallen schien. Sein Blick fiel stirnrunzelnd auf einen Sessel am Kamin, über dessen Lehne nur etwas Schwarzes zu erkennen war, was Arian zuvor überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war.

„Severus, ich hätte doch etwas mehr Höflichkeit von Ihnen erwartet!“, sagte Dumbledore streng.

Widerwillig regte sich das Etwas in dem Sessel und ein großer, dünner Mann, komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, erhob sich langsam und übertrieben würdevoll daraus. Doch es waren weder seine langen, fettigen, schwarzen Haare, noch die markante Hakennase, noch die unnatürlich blasse Gesichtsfarbe, die Arian auffielen, es waren die undurchdringlichen, verblüffend tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes, die sie kalt und gereizt musterten.

„Danke, ich habe alles gehört!“, sagte der Kerl unterkühlt zu Dumbledore, nachdem er sich mit verächtlichem Blick von ihr abgewendet hatte. „Keltische Sprachen! Und als nächstes führen wir Häkeln ein, richtig?“ Mit einem abfälligen „Pff!“ rauschte er an ihnen vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, was ihn etwas wie eine übergroße Fledermaus wirken ließ.

Die übrigen Lehrer verdrehten entweder genervt die Augen oder gaben missbilligende Geräusche von sich; Dumbledore schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Severus Snape, unser Tränkemeister. Nicht immer ganz einfach mit ihm“, klärte er Arian auf.

„Ich merk’s“, meinte Arian, den Blick stirnrunzelnd auf die Tür geheftet.

 

***OoOoO***

 

‚Angepisst‘ wäre noch gelinde ausgedrückt gewesen, wenn Severus seine Stimmung nach der Lehrerversammlung hätte beschreiben sollen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen doch tatsächlich einen Youngster vorgesetzt, der nicht einmal den Mund richtig aufbekommen hatte und zusätzlich noch ein komplett unnützes Fach unterrichten würde. Bei näherer Betrachtung war das Schweigen vielleicht gar nicht das Schlechteste an der Neuen, dann müsste er zumindest nie mit ihr reden, aber eine Person mehr machte das Lehrerzimmer schon wieder ein Stück enger und wenn sich die Gespräche dann erst um keltische Riten drehen würden… Bei den Sprachen alleine würde sie sicher nicht bleiben, das wäre ja zu einfach!

Severus warf sich in seinen knautschigen Sessel, fest davon überzeugt, dass seine schlechte Laune jetzt sicher noch bis zum Ende der Ferien anhalten würde.

Ohne hinzusehen streckte er die Hand nach seiner noch dreiviertelst vollen Weinflasche aus, die er zuvor auf dem kleinen Tisch zurückgelassen hatte, stieß dabei allerdings so ungünstig dagegen, dass die Flasche erst nur kippelte, um dann jedoch mit einem gläsernen Klong auf dem Mahagoni aufzuschlagen und schließlich rollend und Wein vergießend auf den Boden zu fallen. Fluchend sprang er auf und riss die Flasche hoch, bevor noch mehr auslaufen konnte. Er besah sich die Sauerei auf dem hellen Teppich und stürzte den Rest Wein, den er noch hatte retten können, in einem Zug hinunter. Pfeif auf Manieren. Dann entfernte er die feucht-rote Lache mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

Severus streifte seinen schweren Umhang ab und warf ihn achtlos in die Ecke, dann entledigte er sich der Roben darunter, sodass er nur noch in ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen gekleidet mitten im Raum stand. Mit dunkelroten Weinflecken auf ebenjenem Hemd. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er einen wutgeladenen Schrei wie ein wildes Tier ausstieß. Dieser Tag war nun wirklich zum Scheiße-schreien, dabei hatte Dumbledore ihm noch nicht einmal mitgeteilt, dass er den Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste Posten wieder nicht bekommen würde, was wohl so sicher war wie die Tatsache, dass die neuen Erstklässler wieder nichts als eine Horde abscheulicher Dummköpfe sein würden.

Nachdem von dem Wein nun nichts mehr übrig war, griff Severus zu seiner heiligen Flasche Jameson Irish Whisky, doch nicht einmal die wollte ihm so richtig schmecken und genießen konnte er es gleich zweimal nicht. Zu sehr war er mit der lächerlichen Aktion von gerade eben beschäftigt. _Was_ versprach Dumbledore nur davon, ein neues Fach, komplett mit Personal, einzuführen? Das war doch völlig sinnlos, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er bei seiner Lehrerwahl so ins Klo gegriffen hatte, dass er, Severus, nun die komplette Inkompetenz ertragen musste, die das mit sich brachte. Er und alle anderen Lehrer, aber vor allem und ganz besonders er, denn die anderen waren ja anscheinend ganz begeistert von dem Nachwuchs…

Fünf Weingläser (zugegeben etwas stillos) voll Whisky später war die hochgeschätzte Flasche leer und in Severus‘ Kopf breitete sich ein angenehm wabernder Nebel aus. Jetzt nur noch ins Bett und… hoffentlich eine ruhige Nacht haben. Manchmal suchten ihn noch immer diese scheußlichen Albträume heim, doch mit ordentlich Alkohol ließen sie sich meist ganz gut in Schach halten.

Er seufzte tief, erhob sich – nun relativ stark schwankend – aus seinem Sessel und wankte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, wobei er beinahe nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Türrahmen machte. Morgen wohl nicht vor Mittag aufstehen und einen Anti-Kater-Trank einwerfen…

Severus torkelte gegen das große Himmelbett und landete mit einer gehörigen Portion Glück darauf. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war der Gedanke: „Dieses Mädchen wird es keine zwei Wochen machen!“

 

 


End file.
